


Flu Season

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Team Bonding, flu season, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It's flu season in the paddock, some struggle more than others.(Just lots of teammate cuddles)





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened but oh well xD

“Get out of the way!” Fernando yelled as he ran towards his teammate’s hotel room. He had just gotten word that Stoffel had gotten the flu, and the Spaniard was concerned about him.

Entering the room, the only sign that Stoffel was even there was a trail of bunched up tissues leading to a lump on the bed, hidden below a stack of blankets. 

When Fernando peeled back the blankets, Stoffel let out a whine, tiredly trying to swat him away.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Nando murmured, gently stroking Stoffel’s hair and winching at how hot his forehead felt. Stoffel’s eyes fluttered open after he coughed harshly. 

Fernando got up and busied himself getting more tissues, some painkillers and a glass of water. He placed all items on the nightstand before gently brushing his fingers over Stoffel’s cheek.

“Come on chiquito, you need to sit up.” he cooed. Stoffel groaned and shook his head. Nando sighed.

“Stoffel, you need to take the medicine.” he tried again. Stoffel swatted his hand away and buried himself further below the blankets. Fernando narrowed his eyes.

“Stoffel. I also need to take your temperature, and if you keep misbehaving I’ll shove that thermometer where the sun does not shine.”

That seemed to do the trick. Stoffel huffed and slowly got up. Fernando supporting him and gently helping him to sit back against the pillow. 

“Here.” he said, dumping two painkillers in Stoffel’s hand and giving him the glass of water as well. He made sure Stoffel took them before taking out the thermometer, screwing around with it until he got it to work and shoving it in Stoffel’s ear, making the young man yelp in surprise.

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Nando soothed, rubbing his arm in comfort. The thermometer showed that Stoffel did have a fever and Nando sighed. Stoffel coughed some more and groaned.

“I feel like shit.” he announced raspily. Fernando patted his hand.

“I know. Come on, lie down and try to sleep a little, okay?” he said softly. Stoffel curled onto his side, and it didn’t take long before his breathing evened out. 

Fernando sat down on the chair next to Stoffel’s bed, wanting to keep an eye on him.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door that made Stoffel flinch. Fernando stood up to open the door, ready to reprimand whoever was at the other side. 

Nico gave him a sheepish look, Carlos holding on to him like a koala, long legs wrapped around Nico’s waist. The Spaniard was moaning in discomfort as Nico shifted him slightly. Fernando gave him a worried look and ushered them inside.

“Sorry, I just…” Nico started before grunting as Carlos wiggled around in his hold. “I have to go to a meeting and I didn’t know who else to bring him to…” he said. Fernando was already gently pushing Stoffel towards one side of the bed to make room for Carlos as well.

“Is fine.” he said to Nico, before gesturing him over. Nico attempted to put Carlos down on the bed, but his teammate was a little reluctant to let go of him.

“It’s okay Liebe, you need to rest.” Nico said softly, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s head as he untangled the man’s arms from around his neck. Carlos let out a discontented huf, eyes fluttering open slightly as Fernando came over to him with painkillers.

“Hola Carlito.” Fernando said softly, pushing the younger man’s hair out of his face. Carlos smiled weakly, nuzzling into his touch before humming.

“Nico…” he mumbled. Nico sighed and pressed another kiss to his head.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” he whispered. Carlos didn’t seem convinced, but nodded.

“Fine.” he said, voice almost completely gone. Nico got up, thanking Fernando again before rushing out the room again.

Fernando sighed. Stoffel had woken up again as well from the commotion, and now 2 pairs of large, sad eyes were looking at him.

“What a fun day this will be.” Fernando murmured to himself.

~~  
Fernando was unaware of the fact that more drivers found themselves in similar situations to his. 

Daniel and Brendon had teamed up together, both their younger teammates sick as well. 

For Brendon, it wasn’t too bad. Pierre groaned and pouted a lot, but at least he didn’t get as clingy as Max, who demanded cuddles from his Aussie teammate. 

Daniel had spent the last hour or so sitting on the bed, Max curled against his side as he coughed and sniffed. The Aussie couldn’t do much more than patting the younger man’s hair and soothingly talking to him as Max struggled to fall asleep.

Pierre was curled up on the sofa, his mouth slightly agape as he snored rather loudly, his blocked nose definitely not helping. Brendon struggled not to laugh, rolling Pierre onto his back against some pillows to help him breath.

“Better?” he said softly, patting Pierre’s fluffy hair for a moment. Pierre only let out an even louder snore and stretched out a little.

“Mate, I can't feel my arm anymore.” Dan whispered urgently. Brendon stood up and turned, seeing that Max was still glued to his teammate’s side. 

“Then push him off.” the Kiwi said. Daniel looked down and contemplated this idea for a moment.

“But he’s finally asleep…” Dan said, pulling a face. Brendon shrugged.

“It’s his comfort or your arm, mate, your choice.” he said, looking far too amused for Dan’s liking.

Eventually, Daniel rolled onto his side, gently trying to pull his arm out from under Max. The Dutchman let out a whine followed by a cough, but was too weak to stop Daniel.

“I’m sorry mate.” Dan sighed, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair as he sat up next to him.

“Asshole, was sleeping.” Max murmured, but it was not very impressive since his voice was barely there. Dan chuckled.

“Go back to sleep then, dork.” he said. Max frowned, holding a tight hold of Dan’s arm with one hand as his eyes fluttered closed again. He mumbled something incoherently before his breathing evened out.

Brendon was meanwhile trying to convince Pierre to take more cough medicine, but the Frenchman kept pushing his hand away.

“You’ll feel better after, I promise.” Brendon said softly. Pierre scoffed, but opened his mouth, taking the spoonful of liquid, pulling a face at the taste.

“Good boy.” Brendon said, patting his hair as Pierre curled onto his side with a grumble, already falling asleep again as Brendon tucked him into the soft blankets more securely.

“I really hope they feel better soon.” Brendon said tiredly. Daniel chuckled.

“You and me both, mate, you and me both.”

~~

Esteban was feeling awfully sorry for himself as he coughed, curling into himself on the uncomfortable couch in his driver room. His head and throat hurt and he felt too tired to walk all the way back to his hotel room.

“Esteban, do you know when the next meeting- shit are you okay?” Checo said as he entered his teammate’s room. Esteban opened one eye, wanting to make a smart-assed remark but honestly not able to come up with one. Instead, he coughed again, letting out a shaky breath afterwards.   
Checo came over, kneeling down next to the couch and pressing his hand against Esteban’s forehead.

“Oh you’re burning up.” he murmured. Esteban huffed.

“Leave me alone.” he hissed, voice raspy. The last he wanted is Checo seeing him like this. They might not be fighting anymore, but their relationship was still rather strained. Checo tutted.

“You need to go back to the hotel. Can you stand?” Esteban huffed.

“Of course.” he sat up a little too fast and groaned as his head pounded. Checo steadied him.

“Stop acting like a child and let me help.” he said sternly. Esteban sighed, his shoulder sagging a little in defeat. He knew he didn’t have a choice.

Checo kept him steady as they walked back to the hotel, pausing a couple of times as a coughing fit threatened to topple Esteban over.

It was only when he was safely tucked into his bed, two painkillers slowly starting to do his job, that Esteban realised Checo looked like he planned on staying.

“I’m okay now.” Esteban rasped. “You can leave if you want.” Checo huffed.

“No, I’m not going anywhere.” he said, reaching out to gently brush his fingers over Esteban’s cheek. Esteban let out a sigh. He was kind of relieved the Mexican was staying, although that was hard to admit.

Checo continued to gently pat his cheek and Esteban felt himself drifting off to sleep. Checo sighed and made himself comfortable next to his teammate, wanting to keep an eye on him.

“Sleep, sweetheart, you’ll feel better.”

~~

Seb and Kimi were comfortably cuddled on the couch together when there was a soft knock at their door. Kimi raised an eyebrow at Seb but got up, sauntering over to the door to open it.

Charles was on the other side, leaning against Marcus’s side as his teammate tried to keep him upright.

“I found him wandering around the hotel to look for you… he was going completely the wrong way…” Marcus chuckled. Charles let out a whine and stumbled towards Kimi, clumsily hugging him.

“Don’t feel well.” he rasped out. Kimi instinctively hugged back, rubbing circles onto the Monégasque’s back. 

“Thanks Marcus.” Charles added, his voice slightly distorted from his blocked nose. 

“No problem.” Marcus chuckled, ruffling Charles’s hair a little. He turned to leave again, knowing Charles was in safe hands.

“I’ll tell the team Charles needs the day off tomorrow, yeah?” Marcus called over his shoulder. Kimi nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.” he murmured, before gently leading Charles inside.

Seb, having heard what was going on, was already pulling blankets out of the cupboard and fluffing up some pillows, creating a comfortable bed on the couch. He had barely finished before Kimi walked over to deposit the sleepy and sniffling Sauber driver onto it. Charles cuddled into the pillows but peeked up at the two men almost immediately afterwards.

“Cuddles?” he mumbled hoarsely. Kimi and Seb chuckled and sat down with him, gently pulling him up so Charles was comfortably snuggled in between them.

“We’ve got you sweetheart.” Seb murmured as Charles coughed before burying his face in Seb’s shoulder. Kimi gently pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Sleep, little pup.” he added. Charles stretched out a little, grinning groggily.

“Thanks Sebby, thanks Kimi, you’re the best.” he said softly. Seb couldn't help but smile slightly, the blocked nose making the young man sounding even cuter.

“Sleep!” Kimi said again. Charles huffed but closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he was snoring softly.

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Seb said softly. Kimi hummed.

“He really is…” he said. “But if he gives us the flu as well, he might drop a place or two on the cuteness ranking.” he dead-panned. Seb chuckled and winked

“Yeah, that might get him in trouble.”

~~  
To say Williams’ engineers were surprised to see Felipe rushing through the garage even though he was no longer their driver, would be the understatement of the year. The Brazilian seemed in a hurry, yelling at everyone to get out of his way. 

Arriving at Lance’s driver room, he slammed the door open.

“I’m here! It’s all okay sweetheart!” he said, trying to catch his breath. Lance groggily glanced up at him from his space on the couch, he coughed harshly before speaking.

“I said I was fine!” he murmured. Felipe sat down next to him.

“Yes, but you also said you had a fever!” he said, pressing his hand against Lance’s forehead. Lance sighed.

“Didn’t know you where at the track this weekend…” Lance murmured, giving in to all the fussing and leaning against Felipe’s side as the Brazilian gently rubbed his back.

“I wasn’t, but was only 2 hour drive.” Felipe said. “Come on, you need to lie down.” he added. Lance frowned but let the older man help him get comfortable.

“You drove 2 hours ‘cause I have a cold?” Lance muttered, voice hoarse. Felipe tutted.

“Is a flu, not just a cold.” he said, as if that explained everything. He went to the cupboard and got out a soft blanket, gently draping it around the young Canadian. Lance chuckled, which soon turned to harsh coughing. Felipe rubbed his back.

“Easy, sweetheart.” he said, propping Lance’s head up on a pillow. 

“Thank you Felipe.” Lance said, giving him a tired smile. Felipe smiled tenderly.

“Anytime little one.”


End file.
